We Wammy's
by amakuxchou
Summary: hard to show affection, hard to be understood, hard to live. The life of a wammy is not a pleasent one. SO when L and BB's paths cross once more They learn how to be "normal" together all while trying to save L from wammy's. time set during another note
1. Beyonds Boxers

"Where the fuck are my boxers?" Beyond wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door of his bathroom, muttering the whole time. Wet hair hung in his face as he walked into his empty bedroom. There wasn't much. A small bed and a suitcase full of clothes: Making him ready to change locations at any time. He hurriedly searched the black suitcase for a pair of boxers: A pair of ripped jeans, his black sweater. No boxers. "Well FUCK. Did I leave them in Springfield?" He said. He thought about putting his dirty pair back on, but immediately shook his head. That's just gross. He dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"Looking for these?" Beyond whipped his head up at the sound of another's voice. He grabbed the knife off of the bedside table and wasted no time in aiming at the person. "Wow, really B?" In the far corner of the room stood what seemed to be an exact copy of Beyond. Black messy hair, bags under the eyes, and a smug smile on his face. There stood none other than L Lawliet holding Beyond's red checkered boxers between two fingers. Beyond laughed a small laugh and set the knife down.

"Well, well, well, the great L gracing me with his presence! To what do I owe this visit?" Beyond said with mock happiness. L rolled his eyes but smiled at the man.

"Cut the crap dumb ass, I need to talk to you." L said, as Beyond just shrugged and smiled.

"And I need my boxers L." Beyond reached out to grab the boxers from the pale hands of his friend. L frowned and without thinking shoved the boxers down the front of his pants. Beyond started at the detective with a dumbfound expression.

"You'll get them after you give me a few answers." L said, Beyond raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh really?" He got up from his spot on the floor and took a step toward L. "Answer to life? 42. Meaning of life? To suck my balls. Love of my life? This sexy beast in front of me!" He took another step towards L causing the other male to look away from his friend.

"No." L said. Beyond shrugged.

"Fine, then this means that you WANT to see me half naked. Hmmm maybe I should make that fully naked." Beyond smirked at the thought. L shrugged.

"I've seen your genitals as kids. I bet your balls still haven't dropped." L said, still trying to not look at Beyond. Laughing, Beyond closed the space between him and L slowly, his hands clasping the top of his towel. L continued to stare at him blankly. Beyond's smile turned mean.

"Listen L either you get them out or I will." Beyond demanded. L hesitated but didn't move. "One…two….thr-" L hurriedly took the boxers out of his pants and shoved him in Beyonds face. "Now that's a good boy. Too bad though. I wouldn't have molested you that much." He softly patted the detective's cheek and turned around, making his way back to the bathroom. L laughed unbelievably at his comrade.

"You obviously don't remember the trip to the pool then do you?" L asked. Beyond turned around in the doorway to the bathroom, causing L to stop abruptly, almost crashing into his half naked friend.

"Be a doll and refresh my memory would you?" Beyond closed the bathroom door and locked it with a click. L leaned against the door and gave the man on the other side a hurt expression.

"You took my dick and shoved it in the pipe the water came out of! I couldn't piss for days because of you!" L shouted through the door. A muffled laugh came from the opposite side.

"Hey in all fairness you're swimsuit was just BEGGING for it. And besides, you were completely turned on by something; otherwise you wouldn't have gotten stuck." L blushed and looked away from the door.

"I have an issue with my male parts and swimming pools okay? It's genetic…." L heard the zip of Beyond zipping up his jeans. There was a long pause between the two as Beyond opened the door. He stood in jeans and no shirt with a doubtful look on his face.

"I doubt that. Even if it was how would you know? We're orphans dumb ass." He pushed past L and made his way back to the bedroom. He grabbed his black sweater and quickly slid it over his head.

"Even so! They had to call an ambulance and take part of the pipe with me to the ER! That's way too much for a 13 year old to have to deal with…" L complained. Beyond finished putting on his shirt and patted the embarrassed man on the back.

"Well then think about the ER doctors! They probably had a funny story to tell their families when they got home." Beyond paused and looked at L. "Wait. WAIT. The great L admits it! He grew larger!" Beyond laughed and shook his friend. "I've never heard you admit that before. You never get boners dude." Losing the smile Beyond looked at L seriously "I still don't believe its heredity." L got flustered.

"Why else would that happen?" L asked. Beyond smirked.

"Because I was in there with you" He winked at L and slapped the man's ass as he walked over to his bedside table. L was blushing more visibly now. "Or maybe you just really like water." He grabbed his watch off of the table and warped it around his wrist. He crinkled his eyebrows together as he hooked the two ends together. He looked back over at L. "Which I can always supply for you." He gave his friend another wink and proceeded to pick up his cross necklace and drape it around his neck. He tucked it under his shirt.

"I think I can supply myself of my own water thank you, after all our bodies are made up of 70% water." L said, not getting what Beyond was trying to say. Beyond smiled.

"I meant for your heredity issues…" L blushed and Beyond smirked suggestively. Smiling, Beyond looked into the mirror placed above his bedside table.

"Only happens on cold days in cold water dipshit." L muttered from across the room. Beyond laughed and looked back at his twin. L was standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking down at the ground. Beyond smiled.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be a cold day, and I know the perfect swimming spot." L shook his head.

"You know I can't swim. You tried to drown me when you said you'd teach me how to swim. Then you shoved my dick in the pipe because I was whining because you were drowning me. And you will again." Beyond was shocked. He looked softly at his friend.

"Why would I drown you L?" He asked softly asking himself more than his friend. L didn't answer. Beyond walked around his bed and stopped a foot in front of L. "Well?" L hesitated and covered his face with his hands.

"Because you want me dead." Beyond's eyes went wide. He grabbed L's hands and pulled them away from his face. He had been expecting tears but instead there was just a serious look on the man's face.

"L….although death is beautiful, I do not think it would look good on you." Beyond said. L gave him a bored look.

"Really? That surprises me." Beyond ignored L's side comment.

"NO, it would not. While the blood would contrast magnificently with; your pale skin, black hair and grey eyes, the concept of you being dead just isn't as beautiful as it could be on other people." Beyond trailed a hand down L's face while L avoided Beyond's eyes. There was a comfortable pause between the two before L laughed.

"Like how death would look fantastic on you sometimes?" Beyond laughed and smacked L on the back of the head.

"Yes it's true; death would look AMAZING on me. Blood already goes with MY hair and eyes." Beyond tilted his head to the side to show off his latest cut that was only a few days old. L snorted.

"Is that one permanent or just a temporary?" L rolled his eyes and smiled "You flaunt those things as if they were tattoos. They almost make you seem not as ugly." Beyond gave L a smug smile.

"It's a new one just for you; if you look closely it's in the shape of an L Mr. Detective. And you realized you just called yourself ugly." L shook his head. He started walking out of the small bedroom and down the apartment's hall. Beyond followed him curiously. L took a turn into the small kitchen Beyond had hiding in the back of his apartment.

"I'm so touched you cut yourself for me" The sarcasm dripped heavily off of L's words. He opened a cupboard and peered in it. "And you have to be beautiful on the inside too fucker." Beyond gave him a look of disbelief. "Got any snacks?" Beyond slammed his hands on the counter on either side of L so he couldn't move from his spot and put his face inches away from his copies face..

"Just showing off how much you influence me." Beyond tilted his head so L could see all of his scars. "How you made me do all of this." Beyond put his head back into its normal position by cracking it. His voice was now laced with insanity. "And who says a person who's killed can't be beautiful huh? I have my reasons! It wasn't just sadism, although that was a big part in it as well." Beyond looked hard into L's now pained eyes. "I'll have you know L "The great", you made me do a lot of this. You, you…YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Beyond slammed both of his fists onto the counter top. L's face became furious. He pointed a finger at Beyonds chest.

"Here we go again," L's face became furious "Don't you dare start telling me how I drove A to insanity and caused his death! Don't you think I'm fucking aware of that? I never meant to push him that far!" L pushed a surprised Beyond away from him and continued yelling. "it was his own fucking mind pulling the tricks and telling the lies! All I asked of him was to be the best and to live up to his name as A. THATS ALL I FUCKING ASKED FOR! and it's true, someone who's killed someone can be beautiful. So tell me one thing Beyond." L got right up in BEyonds face who looked scared for the first time in his life. "Just one fucking thing!" L used one hand to cup Beyonds face and he lowered his voice to a stern talking voice. "Am I still beautiful, even though I "killed" your best friend? Answer me that." Beyond looked up at the man kneeling over him speechless. Unable to think of any words Beyond hugged his friend. Beyond hesitated on his words.

"I can't deny the truth L….he told me how much you were pushing him…it was too much for him to handle…He wasn't ready for that level of work. Plus…." Beyond's voice got softer "He was my only friend." L kept his serious face but his voice was laced with pain.

"Why didn't you tell me I was pushing him? If someone had just told me about it we could have prevented his suicide! I still can't walk into that room without the chills of knowing what's under the wall paper; the drawings in blood, the closet with the rope." there was a small pause and L gave a harsh laugh "and too young? He was older than me by two months. He was 19 the day he killed himself" L looked Beyond in the eyes "...and I could have been there to be your friend...and to stop him if I had just not been so stupid and selfish!" Beyond laughed.

"There's no way you would have been my friend. I hardly saw you at all." He smiled at the detective and looked him in the eyes. "And L, you are very beautiful." L shook his head at his friend.

"How can I be beautiful? I've been the cause of many deaths you aren't aware of. That many aren't aware of, A wasn't the first nor was he the last…" L sighed. "Someday, the last will be me." Beyond shrugged.

"Well I'll tell you right now, you won't be the one to kill yourself. I'll make sure of that." L gave his friend a questioning look.

"You have plans to kill me Beyond? If so," L looked morbidly at him "just get it over with. I haven't had a good life, no point staying alive." Beyond laughed at his miserable friend.

"I said you weren't going to be the one to kill yourself. I never said I was going to." He smiled at L softly. "Besides, like I said before, death wouldn't look good on you. And besides…" Beyond sighed and looked down at the floor. "I could never bring myself to it…" L pushed Beyond so he landed on his back, with L still kneeling in front of him.

"Sure you could. You make killing look so easy. Also I know for a fact that you keep a loaded handgun in your back pocket at all times." L gave Beyond a cold hard stare. Beyond shrugged and took the handgun out of his back pocket.

"This thing?" He twirled the black gun in his right hand. "Yeah, It's loaded but, it's only for protection. It kills too fast for my liking. This on the other hand," Out of his other pocket he pulled out a switch blade. He flicked the silver blade out of its black case. L was fascinated with the blade itself. "This, is much better." L reached his hand out to the knife.

"Where did you get this?" L demanded. Beyond shrugged.

"Why? Does it look familiar?" L didn't answer. "I got it from the Wammy house before I ran away." L crawled on top of Beyond, straddling him holding the wrist of the hand holding the hand in front of his face.

"What room?" L's voice was mixed with a harsh growl. Beyond stuttered, afraid to give L the answer.

"You've seen it before, you should know…" L shook his head still holding Beyond down.

"I'm not certain. I might be mistaken." He forced Beyond's knife to the man's neck. "AM I mistaken Beyond?" Beyond's eyes grew wide.

"I-I I took it from your room alright?" L released the grip on Beyond's hand. "I don't know why it was in there, but It was pretty so I snagged it." L angrily shoved himself off of Beyond. He grabbed Beyond by the neck of his sweater.

"That was my father's! IT was the only thing other than myself that survived the fire!" He threw Beyond away from him and stormed in the opposite direction. Beyond staggered up off the floor and followed after the detective.

"I didn't know. Here take it back!" He yelled down the hall as he caught up to the male. L sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want it. You've most likely already killed with it. I have enough blood on my hands, I don't need it on a knife as well." Beyond looked down.

"Actually no, I haven't killed with it. It was being saved for something special…" Beyond said, truly feeling horrible. L scoffed.

"Special? Ha, I don't believe you." Beyond growled angrily at L.

"I may be many things Lawliet," Beyond shoved L into a corner and got millimeters away from his face. "But I am not a LIAR. Not anymore!" L looked bored.

"Really now?"

"A person can change can't they?"

"Yes people can, but Wammy never do." L said raising is voice. "If you hadn't noticed I'm still the "heartless crazy in the head bitch" as I used to be called. Not much changed; expect that now I have a cover. We Wammy kids were born to go insane. That's why no one else wanted us and we got stuck working our asses off to become smart. I was just the lucky bastard who was the smartest first. I've frequently thought about killing myself and everyone who made me go through this, but I would fail. Cause good old mom and dad are already dead and gone. So instead I stay quiet and wait for my death in peace." Beyond was startled by L's sudden outburst. Unknowing what to do Beyond pulled the weak man in front of him into a hug. L latched onto Beyond as if he were to let go he would fall to his death. Beyond rubbed the detectives back.

"You're right." Beyond choked out, feeling his eyes water a little bit. "We aren't normal: Unable to show emotions normally and we have our weird quirks. We're separate from the rest of the world. But that's ok." L responded by hugging Beyond tighter as Beyond laughed with sadness in his voice. "Because we have each other L. Together we can get through anything. We'll get through this…It'll be ok." Beyond carefully sat on the bed behind him, not wanting to disturb L too much. L sat to the side of Beyond, still hugging the man's waist taking deeps breaths.

Beyond looked at L and sighed. This was the last person he ever expected to come running to his door step, but it was the first person he'd want to. This was the only person that could relate to him in anyway. This was his reason for living, and L didn't even know it.

**A/N ah my first deathnote fic. Yeah L was a little OC in tis but hey he had a tormented past too. This is dedicated to my friend Kira(her actual name) who edited this and role played with me :) Please comment and favorite :) **


	2. thunder

Rain pelted Beyond's small apartment. There was a rumble of thunder in the distance. A storm was approaching and fast. Beyond laid awake next to the surprisingly sleeping L. He heard the soft pounding of rain on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt L's arms around him and it was comforting to know he wasn't alone.  
A drip of water splashed on Beyond's face. "Huh?" He said, jolting out of his state of relaxation. Looking up at his ceiling Beyond cursed. Water was leaking through the roof. He looked over again at the sleeping L. If Beyond didn't do something soon his sleeping friend would be drenched in water. Sighing Beyond slowly unwrapped L's arms from around him. Making sure the man was still sleeping Beyond swiftly climbed out of the bed. Clad in only his red pair of boxers and his long sleeved black shirt He moseyed down the hall into his small kitchen.

"Now where the hell is it?" Beyond sleepily mumbled and he scratched his chest. With his eyes half open Beyond scanned the room lazily as he ran a hand through his sex hair. He could smell the damp air around him as the storm rumbled on: crashes of thunder filled up the room as flashes of lightning made it slightly easier to beyond to see. Blindly, Beyond stretched out his arm towards the counter, only seeing what he was doing every other flash. His hand slid across the counter slowly, running into a knife he had used earlier.

"Beyond?" said a slouching figure in the door way. The lights were still off and there was no lightning to show the face of the man, so beyond followed his instincts and aimed the knife at the unknown body. A light switched on and Beyond found L in the doorway looking scared and bored. "What are you doing?" L sleepily said as he walked slowly over to Beyond. Beyond laughed and put the knife back on the counter, bringing his other hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"I, uh…well…Why are you awake?" Beyond asked, giving L a sleepy glare. L hesitated before answering.

"No reason, I just…" A roar of thunder shook the only window in the kitchen. L gave a small scream and fell to the floor. Beyond watched as the detective curled up into a little ball on the floor, covering the back of his head with his hands. As Beyond slowly walked towards him he began to hear what L was mumbling. Soft "I'm sorry"'s and "don't go, please don't"'s came from the broken man. Beyond sat next to L and began rubbing his back.

"L, it's ok, you don't need to sleep. And I won't go, I'll stay here. I have no intention of leaving you here…" Beyond mumbled softly. The two sat in silence other than the soft sobs coming from L. Beyond enveloped L into his arms and began rocking him back and forth. Beyond was almost certain the words L was sobbing out weren't meant for him, but he didn't need to intrude in the detectives life. So, instead he sat there holding the crying man until he had slowly drifted off into sleep.

Remembering about the leak in the roof Beyond once again left the sleeping L and went to the counter. He rummaged through a few drawers until he finally found what he needed: duct tape. A little more awake than before, Beyond walked to the bedroom and climbed up on the bed. Standing with his two feet where his head had been earlier, stepping in a damp spot in the sheets, Beyond swiftly duct taped the small hole that had been letting the water through.

"That should take care of it for now…." He muttered to himself as another flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom. Ungracefully, Beyond stumbled off the bed as a loud explosion of thunder filled his ears. Raising himself up from the ground, muttering about not getting any grace when he was born, Beyond found himself face to face with a frightened L.

They left…" L started, his face showing only a fraction of fear. "On a stormy night….I begged them not to go….I had broken a vase and they were mad….so they said they were going out for the night…and left me with Watari….and they didn't come back…Even if they had wanted to…they couldn't….They died…" Beyond was shocked to as why L would open up to him like that, so easily too.

"L, I…" Beyond was interrupted by L.

"A….he killed himself on a stormy night…or at least….that's when I found him. I was on my way to wish him a happy birthday….and there he was…hanging from a rope in his closet….cuts in his arms….he had used his own blood to write me a message on the wall. In bright red blood he wrote out "I QUIT" over the dull white paint. He also used his own blood to write an "A" across his chest….everyone said it was murder…but the evidence proved that to not be so." L looked into Beyond eyes, the detectives eyes beginning to water. He blinked a few times, then continued. "And y-you ran away on a stormy night...Without a warning you were gone….so everything bad that has ever happened to me has happened on a stormy night….so they scare me…I…I don't want anything bad to happen anymore…I want to be h-happy for o-once in my life…" L said. Beyond didn't know how to respond to L's story.

"L….It….It's ok now…" Beyond said as he took the detective into a hug, ignoring the storm in the background, "We're going to get you that happy ending. All those things….they happened for a reason….and for whatever reason they brought you here today…but I promise you L….someday…you and I will be able to live together…in peace...Then you will know what It's like to be happy." 

"Beyond?" L asked. 

"Yeah L?" Beyond replied, not pulling away from the hug the two were sharing. 

"When you're happy….do you feel like there's nothing else you want to do, nowhere else you want to be, and no one else you want to be with at that exact moment?" L asked, his face digging into Beyond's chest. 

"I guess...actually, that's exactly how I feel…why?" Beyond leaned away from L so he could get a better look at his face. 

"Well….I think I'm happy then…" L said, looking at Beyond with sad eyes. Beyond smiled and hugged L even tighter than before. 

"Me too L…me too…"Beyond said as more thunder filled the room. Together the two stayed hugging until both men had fallen asleep. Sleeping in peace, for once: both dreaming of each other.


	3. waking up to you

"Mmmhhmm, morning L." Beyond said as he rolled over, reaching out his arms to grab L only for them to slice through thin air. "Hmm?" He questioned, lazily opening one eye. In front of him was nothing but an ugly green carpet, and empty air space. Beyond rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat up. "L?" He asked, looking around the small room. As he began to wake up a bit more the smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled his nose. "Pancakes?" He sleepily asked.

Beyond stumbled out of his room and down the hall into the kitchen, using the wall for support as he concentrated hard on moving one foot after another. Beyond Paused outside the door to the kitchen. Slowly he took his hand off the wall and shook his head. "Wake up Beyond" He muttered to himself. Taking a slow deep breath Beyond took stride into the kitchen, his usual cocky smirk on his face.  
"Morning L." Beyond said as he walked slowly over to the detective. L was wearing his jeans and white sweater. He was slightly hunched over a large black electric skillet that was connected to the counter. Pouring some of the freshly made batter onto the skillet L smiled.

"Morning Beyond. Did you sleep well?" L asked. Beyond stood right next to L and leaned on the counter.

"Why yes L, I slept very good." Beyond said as L flipped the pancakes onto their opposite side. Now that he was closer, Beyond could see that there were pieces of strawberries inside the pancake batter.  
"Those on the table are yours Beyond. They just got done so they might still be hot." L said as he nodded his head in the direction of the small table. Beyond looked over his shoulder and smiled at the plate of pancakes drenched with a gooey red substance.  
"Who'd you kill for my blood covered pancakes L?" Beyond asked, smirking at his friend. L didn't look away from the pancakes he was now setting on a plate.  
"I didn't." He said in a bored tone. He turned off the skillet and turned towards Beyond with the plate of pancakes in his hand. "Its jam. You do like strawberry jam right?" L gave Beyond a bored expression that told beyond that L already knew the answer.  
"I love it" Beyond exclaimed. L cracked a small smile, grabbing a small rectangular box out of the cupboard above him.

Beyond wasted no time in racing towards the table. He sat himself in an old wooden chair, his feet resting comfortably on the floor. L on the other hand, moseyed to the table, hunched in his usual posture. As beyond scarfed down his first pancake L took his crouched position in the chair on the opposite side of the table. Silently he sprinkled powdered sugar out of its box and onto the pancakes, covering them almost completely. Beyond gave L a questioning look.

"What's that, crack?" He asked, being completely serious.  
"No." L answered in his bored tone. "Its powdered sugar."  
"Oh." Beyond said quietly. The two ate in silence; Beyond making a mess of himself, and L carefully cutting each piece. Beyond stared at L, his head cocked to the side.  
"L?"

"Yes Beyond?"

"Why do you sit like that?" Beyond asked, his fork hanging from his mouth. L paused, and looked carefully at his plate.  
"I dunno." L answered. There was a silence between the two, where the only noise was from their forks scrapping against the plates.  
"Do you ever sit normal?" Beyond asked.  
"Do you ever shut up?" L snapped back immediately. Beyond pouted and there was another small silence.  
"Well you should…" Muttered Beyond.  
"And you should shut up." L snapped.  
"Sit normal L." Beyond said now glaring across the table at L.  
"Shut up Beyond." L said, not taking his eyes off his pancakes.  
"I'll shut up if you sit normal." Beyond bargained. L thought about it and shook his head.  
"No you won't." L stated. Beyond huffed and stood up from his chair. L watched as Beyond walked over to L's chair. Without warning Beyond pushed L's knees at an angle which made his feet slip out from under them, causing L to land with his butt in the chair. Before l could realize what happens, Beyond straddled him with a triumphant smile.  
"I win." Beyond said, inches from L's face. L shook his head.  
"No you don't." L said easily.  
"Yeah, you di-" Beyond was cut off as L quickly and passionately shoved a piece of pancake into his friends mouth. Resulting in Beyond shutting up. L smirked.

"It's a tie." L whispered, causing Beyond's brows to crinkle together in frustration. Beyond got up off of L and swallowed the pancake. Standing in the doorway Beyond wiped his mouth his sleeve and turned to L.

"Oh yeah L," Beyond started, L looking over at his friend. "Today I teach you how to swim."

**A/N ack, so short XD haha but I didnt have much time so sorrys**

**next chapter be out soon I promise**


End file.
